


business as usual

by kyurem



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Villains, F/M, Rivalry, Short, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyurem/pseuds/kyurem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "accidental" meeting in which Rosa is both offended and hit on: otherwise known as an average Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	business as usual

**Author's Note:**

> quick and lazy drabble that i wrote in about 10-15 minutes in a fit of emotions over visorshipping and villain protags.  
> i plan to write a longer fic (or two, or three) expanding on these two in the future but all you need to know for now is that plasma!rosa is essentially faitsu but sassier and not AS obsessed with n

When she runs into him for the sixth time that week, she's fully convinced that he's stalking her - because there's a distinctive line between coincidence and design, and she's sure that this latest meeting launches it into full-on _"I-totally-planned-this"_ territory. Of course, that would beg the question of _why_ , but she's learned that questioning any Neo-Team Plasma member is a fruitless escapade and a frustrating waste of time. Besides, that's not the point.

You don't accidentally run into your most hated rival six times in four days. It just doesn't happen.

Either that, or her luck is really, _really_ bad.

"Oh. What're you doing here?" Rosa can see the outline of Nate's shit-eating grin through his face mask and scowls purely on reflex. "I didn't think I'd ever see you outside so much, unless that defect you call a king's got another dog on his heels for now."

She ignores the insults to her person - they're typical and dumb, just like him - but flares up at his "defect" comment (because no one can disrespect her lord so blatantly, especially not some stupid grunt!) and swipes at his face.

"Don't talk about Lord N like that, you...you... _mindless brute_!" she hisses. He laughs and easily dodges her pathetic assault, catching her gloved hand and bringing it to his cheek.

"What's a cutie like you doing under that freak of nature, anyways?" he asks, and she grinds her heel into his toes as hard as she can with scarlet cheeks in response.


End file.
